fanfiction_sonic_ocsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Dark Legion
The Dark Legion is a group of characters in multiple fanfictions by sonicfan0987 composed of both OCs and cannon characters from Sonic and MLP universes. The Dark Legion wear coats like Organization XIII from the Kingdom Hearts series each has their member number engraved with the Dark Legion's logo on the left breast area. The members are numbered by their date of membership except for numbers I thru V they are listed by total power however all five except for Spade are founding members. As of now they are no longer in operation and most are either dead, betrayed the Legion or whereabouts unknown. They could in the future however regroup and form a new legion. Members Alive Number I: Vlagh; the strongest member of the group but still follows Nix's orders. Current whereabouts are unknown but he is alive. Unknown Number III: Nix; The leader of The Dark Legion all other members follow his orders. His current whereabouts are unknown but he is believed to be dead. Dead Number IV: Justin the Hedgehog; The adoption father of Rage the Hedgehog joined after his defeat by Rage. He was then killed by Rage and friends dead Number V:I Spade the Hedgehog; The alternate form of Ace the Hedgehog joined soon after his creation from Ace. He was defeated in battle by Ace Unknown Number VII: Dark Rage; the dark form of Rage the Hedgehog who has followed Nix as one of his first allies. Current whereabouts are unknown. Former Number VIII: Tirek; Tirek is known for his ability to steal powers from others and use them to increase his power. Now in Tartarus is no longer concidered to be a member of the Legion Former Number IX Nightmare Moon; Nightmare Moon was once a member but later left when she had a change of heart and joined the heroes of Equestria former Number X: Nazo; Nazo was once one of the Dark Legions most important members until Spade humiliated him in battle he then joined forces with Ace and Rage to get his revenge having a change of heart in the process dead Number XI: Anti-Sonic; the twisted version of Sonic from Moebius who joined when Nix encouraged him. He was later killed by Sonic. dead Number XII: Molestia; The lust crazed version of Princess Celestia joined when she was released from Tatarus by Nix. She was later killed by Celestia former Number XIII: Xager, a Nobody of Rage who was born after Rage faded to darkness in order to stay alive then working in the shadows. Xager was then born. He has joined with Rage and friends to help them. forner Number XIv: Xerag the hedgehog (Aster the Hedgehog); the ancestor of Rage the Hedgehog who joined in order to be testing Rage to make sure he was strong enough to fight Vlagh. After he was done testing he revealed himself to Rage and they teamed up. Former Number XV: Queen Chrysalis; The Queen of the Changeling race this dark alicorn like creature once sought to take over Equestria for her people but had a change of heart later on. The once evil queen is now a peaceful just queen who lives in peace with The Changelings in a world known as Eden. Though she was hell bent on taking over equestria the whole time she was thinking of her people. Dead Numbers XVI, XVII, and XVIII: The Sirens; Adagio, Sonata and Aria were part of the group before being killed by Rage and friends. Goals The primary goal of the Dark Legion is to gather those with dark hearts and create a force to corrupt all worlds with darkness. They have already taken many worlds and their numbers are vast with all forms of people in their ranks. However two worlds they cannot seem to get are Mobius and Equestria mainly due to the preasence of The Chaos Guardians the Dark Legions age old enemy. However they have yet to attain any of these goals. Mainly they are stopped by Rage Chaotic the Hedgehog and his friends despite countless attempts to move them out of the picture they always seem to fail. Basis The Dark Legion was formed by Vlagh as a reference to the original Dark Legion that oversaw the Forces of Darkness in The Shadow War. He recruited the strongest evil beings on Mobius and in Equestria with the same goals and ideals of darkness being the absolute power and all should kneel before it. However much like with the original Dark Legion this Dark Legion has troubles with The Chaos Guardians as shown through their constant struggle with Rage Chaotic the Hedgehog who acts as the whole Chaos Guardian faction being the only living member among the mortal worlds.